1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sequential setting type operating method and device, and an image processing apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a sequential setting type (modal type) user interface has been known a menu operating system which is used in an apparatus for setting operating parameters such as the type of copy job processing, the sheet size, etc. in an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine or the like, ATMs (Automatic Teller Machines) of banks, ticket-vending machines of transit systems and various information terminals. In order for an operator to set plural parameters required to set the type of an operation to be performed and specify the operating condition thereof, a hierarchical menu having a hierarchical structure including plural setting menus is used in the above system (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei-9-114902).
Each setting menu contains setting items (parameter name, etc.) indicating parameters which the operator is allowed to set, and alternatives of the values of the parameters which can be set for the setting items. In the menu operating device, a setting display frame for each setting menu is created and displayed on a display device to indicate the information on the setting items and the parameter values to the operator. According to indications of the setting frames thus displayed, the operator sequentially inputs and sets the parameter value for each setting item. When the setting of all the parameter values required to carry out the processing operation is completed for the setting menu of each layer contained in the hierarchical menu, the processing operation is started according to the processing type and the operating condition which are specified on the basis of each set parameter value.
In the sequential setting type menu operation using the hierarchical menu as described above, there is a case where an operator wants to alter or check some parameter values which have been set (hereinafter referred to as “set parameter values”) by the operator in setting menus which have been already operated, thereby resetting parameter values. In this case, the operator sequentially turns the setting frame back from the current displayed setting frame one by one by using a one-frame turn-back button until the setting frame reaches a desired setting frame, or returns the setting frame to the initial setting (initialized) frame by using a initial return button and then turns the setting frame forwardly one by one until the setting frame reaches a desired setting frame.
In the case where the setting menu which has been already operated is re-operated as described above, particularly when the number of layers of the hierarchical structure of the setting menu is large, the number of operating steps required to return the setting frame to a desired setting frame for which the parameter values are to be altered or checked is increased. Further, the operator does not know any information on the number of setting menus and parameter values to be operated, the location of a setting menu being operated in the hierarchical structure of the overall hierarchical menu, etc. Therefore, the procedure of the various menu operations containing the alteration or check of the parameters is complicated, resulting in lowering of operability and also execution of an erroneous processing operation due to erroneous setting of parameters.